Blackmail
by ZPM05
Summary: Col. Sheppard is reassigned to Earth
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blackmail

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Sheyla

Summary: Col. Sheppard is reassigned to Earth.

Part: 1?

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Stargate: Atlantis or any of the characters.

"Ma'am the Daedalus has just arrived in orbit and is requesting permission to land on the East Pier," A technician said to Dr. Weir.

"Permission Granted," Weir replied and went back into her office.

Sitting down in her chair Doctor Weir began to shift through the mountain of paper work that she'd let build up over the past few days. _I guess I'll start with status reports _she thought. Roughly fifteen minutes later she was interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Can I come in?" Steven Caldwell asked.

"Of course how was your trip Colonel?" Elizabeth asked setting down her data tablet.

"It was uneventful," Caldwell replied.

"Was there something you needed?" Elizabeth asked really needing to get back to her work.

"Yes it's about Colonel Sheppard," Caldwell said coldly and in his normal flat tone.

"What? Would you like to complain more about his command structure?" Elizabeth asked _I really don't need this now_ she thought.

"No not at all. I'm here to deliver Colonel Sheppard's new orders," Steven said showing Dr. Weir the envelop in his hands.

"And they are?" She asked.

"The Colonel is being reassigned Doctor," Steven said handing her the papers.

"Where?" Weir asked in a confused tone.

"Sheppard's been reassigned to Earth and Major Lorne will be taking command of Sheppard's team. And if I could have those but I'll go inform him of his change in post," Caldwell holding a hand out for the papers.

"Wait isn't that for me to decide?" Elizabeth asked

"The decision has already been made Doctor and the paper," Steven said.

"I'll tell him and save you the trip Colonel," Elizabeth said placing the papers back into the envelop and putting it off to the side.

"Very well…I'll leave you too your work then Doctor,"

"Thank you Colonel," Elizabeth said as Caldwell walled out the door and she cast a glance at the offending envelop. _This day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it _Elizabeth thought to her self. Standing for her desk she walked out in the Control Room.

"Would gather Colonel Sheppard's team and have them meet me in the Conference room in twenty minutes," Elizabeth asked the technician seating at the DHD panel.

"Yes ma'am," the technician replied and started tracking down the four team members.

"Thank you I'll be in the Conference Room if anyone needs me," Dr Weir said walking over to the Conference Room.

Twenty minutes later Teyla, Ronon, McKay, along with Weir were all gathered in the Conference room waiting for Sheppard.

"So can we make this quick I was in the middle of something very important," McKay said as Sheppard walked into the room and the doors shut behind him.

"Look I'll get straight to the point here," Elizabeth said leaning forward in her chair with a sad look on her face.

"Colonel Sheppard you've been reassigned to the SGC," Elizabeth stated bluntly and in response was met with four shocked faces.

"What! Why! The Colonel has the strongest ATA gene we need him here it doesn't make sense to assign him to Earth," McKay said shocked that they'd send the one of the most important people in Atlantis away.

"I agree with Doctor McKay why would your people send away someone as important as John. Do you not need him to activate and control Ancient technology?" Teyla asked too shocked that John was going to be leaving quite possibly never to return.

"I don't like it either but those are his orders," Elizabeth said and all four turned to gauge John's reaction to the news.

"I guess I should get packing then," John said sadly.

"What so you're just okay with this?" McKay said loudly.

"If those are my orders then that's what I'm going to do. I my not like them but I can't do anything about it, if I'm lucky I'll be able to visit every once and awhile." John said casting looks to gauge his team's reaction.

"You'll leave first thing tomorrow morning John you should start getting your things in order," Elizabeth said sadly.

"Yeah…who's getting command of the team?" John asked.

"Major Lorne will be taking command of your team,"

"Guess I should give Lorne advice on putting up with McKay," John said trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm should he'll appreciate the advice Colonel," Teyla said looking at John sadly.

"So I guess I have some packing to do," John said standing from the chair and walking from the room.

"I can't believe that they'd reassign him like this," McKay said to Elizabeth.

"I know something doesn't smell right about this. The International Committee wouldn't rightly reassign someone like John away from here. Like you said Rodney he has the most control over Ancient Technology you'd think they'd want to keep him here at all costs?" Elizabeth said making a note to herself to get to the bottom of this and get her head of Military but on Atlantis where he belonged.

"I believe that all we can do for him now is be there him until we find a way to bring him back here," Teyla said standing from her seat at the table and left for her room.

_I can't believe he is leaving…my worst fear has come true_ Teyla thought to herself on the way to her quarter's needing to be alone to process this information.

In John's room the man was busily packing away his belonging which wasn't much considering he never really stayed somewhere for very long. _But I thought this would be different some stability for once in my life. _John thought sadly wondering if he'd ever find a place that he could stay settle down. _Earth was never really home to me I have nothing there that's why I took this offer to come to Atlantis. I'd be serving my country and I'd maybe find a place to call home…a real home._

"Damn it!" John yelled in anger punching the wall and then immediately regretted doing so. _Physical pain I can deal with_ John thought. _I really thought this time would be different, but NO! they had to go and take something else from me. Wasn't my parents and career enough…I finally find a place to call home and people to call family and they take it away!_

The heavy repeating sounds of feet could be heard as Ronon ran along one of Atlantis's many catwalks. This was how he'd dealt with emotional problem's not that he'd really had that many over the years. _I'm not going to take this standing down..no wait…sitting down…yeah that's was what McKay had said. I owe Sheppard a lot…he gave me my life back, a way to avenge my people and get revenge. _Finishing that thought Ronon stopped to take a swing from his water bottle. _I wonder how Teyla's handling the news._

The sound of crying could be heard throughout the room and its source came from a lone figure in the corner of the room. Her back pressed up against the wall her knees hugging tightly to her chest and her head resting across her crossed arms that sat atop her knees.

_How could they do this to him…Just order him to pick up his life here and return to Earth at a moments notice? Why now when Atlantis needed him the most…when I need him. _ Teyla thought while still crying she did not cry very often only recently after Charin had died. _I have only just begun to look at our relationship and my feeling for him and now he must leave. What had she done to deserve such treatment from the ancestors?_

Down in Chair Room sat a lonely Doctor Rodney McKay blankly staring at a computer screen displaying some trivial data that paled in comparison to the news he'd received. _I can't believe their doing this. I know I say that I hate military types and all but Sheppard didn't look at me like everyone else. Who just dismissed me as an annoying, self-centered scientist. The man actually considered me an equal to him, gave to the benefit of the doubt and trusts me. If I really think about it he's one the first real friends I've had in a long time and now those brush-cuts want to take him away from where he's needed. We won't let them…but first we need to find out the who and the why behind this. _McKay thought and got to work researching trying to find a way to keep his friend on Atlantis.

The door chimed announcing to the room's occupant that someone wished to enter.

"Come in!" John called out and the door opened to reveal Teyla Emmagan.

"Teyla how are you doing?" John said noticing that she'd been crying recently.

"I should be asking you the same question John," Teyla said.

"I asked first," John retorted.

"I'm fine Teyla,"

"You're just fine that your people are asking you to pick up and leave everyone you care for behind?" Teyla said in a slightly elevated voice.

"I that it would come to an end sooner or later…in the military you never expect to stay in one place to long it comes with the job. I may not like but I accept it as part of my job." John said continuing with his packing.

"Is there no way you can fight this?" Teyla asked hopefully.

"No…it's not my place to question where they want just to go and do a good job." John said and knew it was a lame response even to his ears.

"It's not like you to not question orders John," Teyla said as he hopeful thought was crushed by his response.

"I question orders when I see there's a need to question them. It's not my place to question these new orders just because I don't like 'em the higher ups obviously see a need for me to be at SGC or they wouldn't have sent me these orders.

"But-"

"Teyla just let it go, no need wasting energy trying to their reasoning," John said casting a sad look in her direction.

"So that's it you're leaving?" Teyla asked feeling fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah," John said defeated and Teyla rushed forward wrapping her arms around his neck and cried softly against his shoulder.

"Hey it's alright you can still visit me on Earth," John said wrapping his arms around Teyla.

"It will not be the same without you here," Teyla said quietly.

"Yeah," John said absent mindedly.

The next morning, Dr. Weir, Teyla, McKay and Ronon were in the gate room waiting for the dialing sequence to be completed and John Sheppard, to depart for Earth.

"Chevron Eight locked" the technician said as the event horizon formed and stabilized casting the room with the familiar blue light.

John's belongings sat to the side of the gate and moved forward to say good-bye to the people he called family. The four stood side by side in line to the event horizon. First was Doctor Weir.

"Thanks for this chance Elizabeth it meant a lot," John said wrapping his arms around Elizabeth giving her a friendly goodbye hug.

"You'll be back here before ya know it John so don't say goodbye just yet," Elizabeth replied hugging him back.

"You really are a hopelessly optimistic person and you have to work on it," John said releasing Weir and moved to the next person. McKay.

"It's been an honor to be graced by presence McKay," John said shaking the man's hand.

"Funny…I can't believe you can joke at a time like this," McKay said.

"It's who I am McKay and keep Atlantis safe while I'm gone," John said.

"Don't I always," McKay said and John released his hand and moved onto Ronon.

"Take care big guy and watch out for McKay and Teyla will ya," John asked reaching out to shake his offered hand.

"You know I will and you take care off yourself on Earth," Ronon said and John moved onto the last person in line.

"It's been an honor Teyla," John said hugging her tightly.

"It's been an honor serving with you too John," Teyla replied hugging him back just as tightly.

"You take care of yourself," John said.

"And you," Teyla said pulling back from the welcomed hug and bowed her head per the Athosian greeting.

John bowed his head in kind and the pair touched foreheads. Pulling back John gave Teyla the same boyish smile as when they'd first met and then pressed a light kissed to her cheek and whisper the words "I love you".

To shocked to say or do anything Teyla watched as John walked over and picked up all his belongings and walked through the gate leaving her behind with her confused emotions and thoughts.

A/N: I've had this in my head for a while and figured I might as well start it. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Colonel Sheppard welcome to the SGC!" General Landry called out from the Control Room as the gate deactivated behind John Sheppard.

"Yes sir," John replied as he walked down the ramp and a man entered the gate room.

"Sir if you'll come with me I'll show you to your quarters," Sergeant Harriman said.

"Lead the way Sergeant," John said and followed the man out of the gate room. Stopping at the elevator the two waited for the doors to open.

"Sir here is all the papers you'll need and your ID card to enter the base," Harriman said and handed him a folder filled with the fore mentioned materials.

"Thank you," John said accepting the folder as the elevator doors opened and the two stepped in.

"Your quarters are on Level 26 sir," Harriman said pressing the button labeled 26 and the doors obediently closed.

The ride up took only a few moments and then the doors parted to reveal Level 26. The two men exited the elevator and walked down the corridor, to the left and stopped at the third door on the right.

"These are your new quarter's sir," Harriman said opening the door and motioned for him to enter.

"If you have any questions you can ask General Landry in a few moments," Harriman said.

"Thank you you've been very helpful Sergeant I can find my way back to the Gate Room," John said depositing his things in the room and left for the Gate Room.

On Atlantis the remaining three members of AT-1 were in the Conference Room waiting for Major Lorne and Doctor Weir.

"You know it still doesn't make any sense about the Colonel's reassignment," Rodney said to his teammates.

"I agree he is needed more on Atlantis than on Earth is he not?" Teyla asked still feeling the raw pain at his departure twenty minutes ago.

"You're right…so that means either the military is sick of Sheppard running the Military on Atlantis or someone really doesn't want him here for some reason. The question is why though?" Rodney said.

"So we've found the, why to this problem but we still need who, and a how." Ronon said contributing to the conversation with a valid observation.

"I' am more then willing to devote time to get to the bottom of this if you two are?" Teyla stated and shot a questioning glance to the two men sitting with her.

"I'm in," Rodney said.

"Me too," Ronon said.

"Morning everyone," Dr. Weir said entering the room followed by Major Lorne.

"Everyone you already know Major Lorne he'll be taking command of the team and is being promoted to Lt. Colonel." Dr. Weir said introducing their new leader.

"I hope you'll all come to trust my command as much as you trusted Colonel Sheppard's," Colonel Lorne said.

"I never really trusted John's command as much as I trusted him," Teyla said standing from her seat.

"I didn't really trust the man's command but followed him because I trusted him too," Ronon said standing from his seat and walked out the door followed by Teyla leaving Doctor McKay with Weir and Lorne.

"I should really should be getting back to my lab," McKay said quickly stood and walked from the room in the direction Ronon and Teyla had taken.

"Well that could have gone better," Lorne said to Weir.

"Well they just lost John and you expect them to welcome you into their circle with open arms," Weir said sarcastically and then she too left the room.

The three veteran members of AT-1 were gathered together in Rodney's lab discussing their plan of action.

"Where will we start?" Teyla asked.

"We'll start researching Caldwell he's the most likely one to have it out for Sheppard. The man worked for the Trust so we know that he has the connection to make Sheppard leave Atlantis. But this reassignment had to have been approved by the International Committee." Rodney said and then stopped to think and let his friends process the information.

"Getting the order itself would be easy because the Air Force wasn't to keen on keeping Sheppard in command of the Atlantis Military assets. That means that he or who ever did this had to have blackmailed enough of the council to get the order approved." Rodney said finishing his theory.

"But where does this leave us?" Teyla asked because just having a theory didn't do John any good when they had no one to apply it too.

"We look at what Caldwell's been doing, who he contacted while on Earth and what he did there?" Rodney said.

"I started this after we learned of Sheppard's reassignment and I compiled everything that I could find on Caldwell. It did require that I hack into the Daedalus's mainframe but you know since I am a genius it-" Rodney stated but was cut off as he began to get sided-tracked.

"Rodney please," Teyla asked not wanting to hear him brag about how smart he was.

"Fine the data's over there and I divided the it into three groups: Caldwell's service record before Atlantis and getting Command of Daedalus, His records after coming to Atlantis, and what he's been up to on Earth. Teyla you take the records for after coming too Atlantis, Ronon you take his service records and I'll see what our dear Colonel has been up to while on Earth." Rodney said and the three got to work.

A/N: I know it's a little shorter then the first chapter but trust me the next will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This guy is really boring…he does everything by the book," Ronon said sitting back from the computer he'd been reading at for the last hour and a half.

"So nothing useful?" Rodney asked not looking up from his screen.

"Nope…how about you Teyla you find anything of use?" Ronon asked.

"I do not believe so Ronon how about you Rodney?" Teyla asked hoping that he'd found something that could help them get John back.

"Maybe…our dear Colonel Caldwell's been busy on Earth." Rodney said still reading while he said this.

"What do mean?" Teyla asked hoping that it was what they were looking for.

"The Colonel has been in contact with known members of the NID, the Trust and Committee members." Rodney said.

"Does this mean that he is the one who did it?" Teyla asked.

"Yes and No…we know that Caldwell's got motivate, and the means…all we have to do is find exactly what he did to the Committee members." Rodney said happily.

"And how do we do that from here?" Ronon asked.

"We'll talk to Elizabeth and see about arranging time to go to Earth along with the next data burst," Rodney suggested.

"Do we tell her what we're doing?" Teyla asked.

"We should tell but we can't risk it…we'll tell her…that you two want to see Earth and that I offered to show you." Rodney thought on the fly.

"You **offered**?" Teyla asked skeptically.

"We'll say John offered to take you and I'm just taking his place," Rodney suggested.

"You really think Doctor Weir we'll believe that Rodney?" Teyla cast a skeptical glance at him.

"You have something better?" Rodney asked hurt that they thought his idea sucked when they had nothing better.

"No," Teyla said apologetically while Ronon said nothing.

"Then we go with this plan…the next data burst is scheduled for next Monday so we should talk to Elizabeth soon. Say tomorrow afternoon that will give us time to work more on our plan of action while on Earth and a backup plan." Rodney said.

"Very well once we're on Earth what will we do?" Teyla asked.

"We could talk with SG-1 I'm sure they'd be willing to help. It would also give to a chance to catch up with Samantha Car-" Rodney started to ramble.

"Focus, Rodney what about this SG-1?" Teyla asked.

"Let's just say they've been in similar situations and they'd probably been willing to help," Rodney said.

"**Probably?**" Ronon asked.

"Well can't know for 100 until we ask them," Rodney said _what am I answer man? _He thought to himself.

"If they say that they'll help us what do we do then?" Teyla asked.

TBC

A/N: Could have been longer I know but hey just a filler. R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Colonel how are you?" General Landry asked as he joined Colonel Sheppard in the briefing room.

"Fine sir," John replied verbally but thought to himself _Atlantis is much better_.

"Good then lets get down to business shall we?" Landry asked and gestured for Sheppard to take a seat at the table.

"Yes sir," John said and sat in the second seat on the right of the General.

"Colonel you'll be joining one of the SG teams," Landry said handing him a folder with the SGC logo on it.

"Which team exactly sir?" John asked opening the folder and flipping through the papers inside.

"You'll be joining SG-1 until a command position opens on another team. They'll show you the ropes…any questions Colonel?" Landry asked.

"None at the moment sir," John said continuing to read the files contained in the folder.

"Alright your next mission briefing is scheduled two days from now at 12:00 and the mission at 16:00," Landry said and stood from his seat nodded to John and then he walked back into his office.

John closed the folder and stood from his seat _Guess I should go meet my new team members _John thought to himself. _Still wish I was back on Atlantis though. There I wouldn't need to be meeting new team mates there I could be sitting with Teyla watching football or sparring with her._

Back on Atlantis Rodney McKay was refining their plan and deciding whether or not to tell Elizabeth. _On one hand I know she wants John back just as much as we do but on the other hand she'd be obligated to tell the SGC what we're planning. _McKay thought to himself as he sat in the empty lab Teyla and Ronon having left some time ago. Weighing the pro's and con's of the situation for a few more minutes Rodney finally came to a decision.

"Weir this is McKay come in," Rodney spoke into his radio.

"Yes Rodney?" Weir voice asked over the open channel.

"Are you busy at the moment Elizabeth?" Rodney asked hoping the answer would be a negative.

"No why do you need me to see another fascinating device you've discovered?" Weir asked feigning excitement.

"No I wanted to talk too you," McKay said.

"Okay I'll meet you in my office in say ten minutes?" Weir asked and waited for his response.

"I'll see you in ten minutes then," McKay said closing the radio channel and packed up all the information he'd gathered and walked out the door heading for the control room.

In the gym Teyla was sitting on the window sill deep in thought about the information on Caldwell. _I can not believe someone wouldn't want John on Atlantis. Even Colonel Caldwell should want John to remain here on Atlantis there is no one better to control Ancestor technology then he. At least we know who got John transferred but I want to know why Colonel Caldwell did it he must have something to gain from doing this. _

On the bridge of the Daedalus Colonel Caldwell sat in the captain's chair reviewing another status report on his ship.

"Sir I just received an encoded message?" one of the bridge officers said from their station.

"From Atlantis why's it encoded?" Caldwell asked curiously wondering why Atlantis would encode a message when the Daedalus was sitting on the East Pier of the city.

"It didn't come from Atlantis, sir?" the officer said confused.

"Then who'd it come from we can't receive messages from Earth we're to far away?" Caldwell asked wondering who could have sent this message and why.

"It looks like it was uploaded while we were on Earth and set on a delayed delivery. It's addressed to be e-mailed to you sir," the officer said looking at his CO.

"Upload the message to my PDA Lieutenant," Caldwell said handing the man his PDA. The officer held the device up to IR port and uploaded the message to it.

"Here you go sir," the officer said handing the PDA back to his CO.

"Thank you I'll be in my quarters if I'm needed," Caldwell said and left the bridge walking down the corridor of the ship towards the elevator. The doors obediently opened upon the arrival of the elevator and Caldwell pressed the button for Level 6 crew quarters and the doors closed in front of him.

"Thank you for meeting me Elizabeth," Rodney said after entering Weir's office and taking a seat in front of her desk.

"I always have time to talk to my Head of Science Rodney," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Of course you do," Rodney responded.

"What can I do for you?" Weir asked leaning back in her seat.

"I was wondering if I could arrange leave to go to Earth when we make the next contact." Rodney asked waiting for her reaction to his request.

"Of course I don't see why that would be a problem…is that all?" Elizabeth asked wondering why he'd come all the way up from his lab to ask her this when he could have done it from his lab.

"Also I was wondering if Teyla and Ronon would be allowed to join me." Rodney asked wondering if she'd allow the two to journey to Earth with him.

"Why?" Weir asked curious as to why he'd bring Teyla and Ronon along with him.

"Because…I need their help with something," Rodney said not really sure how to word the statement in a way that he didn't sound like an idiot but also was generic.

"What exactly?"

"Since John left for Earth the three of us have been doing some research and found out something but we need to go to Earth so that we can get John back here." McKay said.

"Again what exactly did you find?"

"Caldwell's been in contact with the Trust and NID as well as members of the International Committee. We think he's behind the Colonel's transfer to Earth I mean he has everything to gain from John out of the picture here." Rodney said spilling the bean on their whole operation. _Now the moment of truth will she let us go._ Rodney quietly mused to himself.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You're sure about this Rodney 100 percent sure?" Elizabeth asked needing to know that the man before her had all the facts together before he got himself arrested for being wrong.

"I'd say 80 percent sure I won't know exactly that he was behind this or if he was just a mule for someone higher up until I get to Earth." Rodney said confidently.

"Alright I believe you what can I do to help?" Elizabeth asked she too wanted John back on Atlantis it just didn't feel right without him here.

"Anything would be useful we need all the resources we can get if we're going to get John back here," Rodney said.

"I can call in a few favors see what I can do," Elizabeth suggested.

"Wait how are you going to do that?" Rodney asked since all her contacts were in an all together different **galaxy.**

"When we open the gate to send you through I'll send emails out to some old friends and tell them to reply to your email if they can help and you can ask you questions," Elizabeth said proudly of her plan.

"Great I'll go tell Teyla and Ronon to start packing," Rodney said standing from his seat and started for the door but abruptly stopped only a few steps from the door.

"Elizabeth thank you," Rodney said turning back to the door and exiting her office.

"Your welcome," Elizabeth whispered to herself and then got work on calling in the favors.

Back on Earth

"Hi I'm Lt. Colonel John Sheppard…General Landry just gave me my new orders I'm joining your team," John said after he entered the room.

"Yeah Landry told us welcome aboard SG-1 Sheppard," Cameron said though outwardly smiling inside he didn't see the need for the fifth team member.

"That's Colonel Carter over there," Cameron nodded his head over to the blond.

"That's Doctor Jackson," Cameron introduced the man at the other end of the desk.

"And the quiet guy over there is Teal'c," Cameron again nodded over to the big quiet guy.

"So you're from Atlantis?" Cameron questioned wondering what the man had done to get transferred from a place like Atlantis.

"Yeah got transferred from Atlantis," John said with an undertone of sadness. Daniel on the other hand immediately did a double take at the mention of Atlantis.

"What's it like there?" Jackson asked and the words to describe his face were Kid and Candy Store.

"It's great there except for the Wraith…the city itself is huge like the size of Manhattan…the architecture of the city is beautiful…the people there we all kinda bonded over the first year in the city. Then there's my team on Atlantis they're the best kind of people could hope to meet and have as friends." John said.

"Except for McKay I bet he's annoying as hell," Sam said followed by a small laugh.

"Actually McKay isn't that bad, he's mellowed out since coming to Atlantis," John said and happy about that to _McKay was a pain in the ass when he first arrived but being around technology that he doesn't understand has brought him more down to Earth _John thought to himself. _I wonder what their doing know on Atlantis…McKay he's probably working on some new piece of technology he found…Teyla she's probably sparring…with Ronon _John felt jealousy ripple through his mind at the thought that the two were sparring together now with him out of the picture in Atlantis Ronon had no real competition for Teyla. _And me I left before she could tell me if she felt the same now I'll never know._

In Atlantis Teyla was busily packing her belonging for the trip to Earth though she wished it wasn't under these circumstances that she was finally going to see the planet. Even though they were not leaving for days she wished to be packed and ready.

"Hey Teyla not done yet" Ronon asked entering her room.

"I am almost finished what do you want Ronon should you not be packing your things?" Teyla asked a little uncomfortable in his presence at the moment.

"No I all ready finished packing my stuff," Ronon said while walking over to her bed and sat down next to her bag.

"Did you want something else?" Teyla asked continuing in her packing while Ronon sat there.

"I was curious about something what did Sheppard say to you before he left?" Ronon asked her answer would decide his next course of action. _If Sheppard told her that he loved her then I'll be a friend and not impose. But if he didn't then I guess I'll make a move._

"That is private Ronon," Teyla said followed by a blank stare.

"Who am I going to tell I swear I won't tell a soul," Ronon asked he really needed to know as not to make a fool of himself by trying to claim Teyla if Sheppard had already done so.

Mulling it over in her mind for a few moments Teyla finally relented.

"Very well…before John left he told me that he loved me and then he left," Teyla said reliving the memory in her mind and along with the memories the same confused emotions and feeling followed.

"Do you love him back?" Ronon asked her answer to his last question had told him that Sheppard had made his claim and now it was his job to get Sheppard back here for Teyla.

"I think I do love him…I have always felt a connection to him…now I know that I love him," Teyla said.

TBC

A/N: R&R people makes the new chapters come faster.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Colonel Caldwell entered his personal quarters heading straight for his computer syncing up his PDA so he could read the message he'd just received. After decoding the message which was a simple feat with the many resources of his ship at his disposal he opened and read the message.

Colonel Caldwell,

If you are reading this message then everything has gone as planned Steven. You are free to take command of the Atlantis military division. Attached to this message are the official orders stating that you have been given command of the Atlantis Military division.

We thank you for your assistance in this operation.

Also after reading and printing the orders this message is to be deleted immediately and erase its existence for the logs.

Leaning back in his chair Caldwell just smiled smugly finally he'd be where he was suppose to be from the beginning not that Sheppard.

At Stargate Command SG-1 filed into the briefing room to review for their next mission. Cameron and Carter sat on right side of the table while John, Daniel and Teal'c sat on the left side. The five team members waited for a few minutes before General Landry exited his office and joined them at the table.

"Afternoon SG-1," Landry said to the group of people in front of him and all five gave a slight nod of their head and replied "General."

"So General what's our next mission?" Cameron asked.

"You're next mission is to M4X-970 there you'll be examining what looks to be ruins built by the Ancients." Landry said.

"Is the planet inhabited?" Sam asked before Cameron could open his mouth to ask the same question.

"The MALP telemetry didn't show any signs of intelligent life but that doesn't that it isn't there so keep you eyes open." The General replied.

"So the mission objectives are what?" Cameron asked.

"Study the ruins, see if there's anything there that we could use and determine if it's worth coming back to." Landry said.

"Now if you have any questions that can't be answered by reading your mission folders you know where to find me," Landry said sarcastically.

"You leave at 16:00, dismissed" Landry said standing from the table and exited the room heading for the elevator.

16:00 rolled around faster then John realized even when he wasn't having fun. _This is so weird stepping through a different gate with people I don't know that well. Cameron obliviously has a problem with me but the others seem to accept me with open arms._

"Chevron Seven Locked…Wormhole Established," Sergeant Walter Harriman announced over the intercom to the waiting SG-1.

"Let's move out!" Cameron called out and advanced up the ramp walking through the event horizon.

On M4X-970 the five team members of SG-1 one by one exited the event horizon and each searched the horizon for any signs of hostile activity but just as the MALP indicated it looked like nothing lived here.

"Jackson which way to the ruins?" Cameron asked while still scanning the hillsides _Can't be to careful _Cameron thought to himself.

"Just over that far hillside to the left and we should get a visual," Daniel replied and started off towards the hillside he'd just pointed out.

The journey to the ruins took them two and a half hours of walking but finally the five stood at the entrance to the ruins. The main structure seemed to be built into one of the hillsides while being surround by many other slightly crumbing structures. The main building seemed to be constructed of a metal that had long ago lost its chrome finish while the buildings surrounding it looked to be constructed of a mix between metal and stone.

"Okay Sheppard you and Carter check out that building built into the hillside while the three of us check out these other buildings." Cameron ordered off and then walked off with Teal'c and Daniel to begin searching the other structures.

"Come on lets go," Carter said and started off towards the main building followed by Sheppard.

"You'll have to forgive Cameron it's just that the four of us have worked together and then introduce a five person into the team." Carter started to explain.

"Just give him time to adjust and get to know you then he'll be fine," Carter finished.

"To tell you the truth I'm not really sure why I was reassigned here it seems that I'm of more use on Atlantis then commanding an SG team. I mean I already was in command of the Atlantis flagship team, helped explore the city and work with Ancient technology." Sheppard said while thinking to himself _This sucks I mean being back on Earth again is great an all but I want to be back on Atlantis where I can make a difference not be on Earth where all I am is another SG team leader. _

"I don't know what to tell ya someone somewhere obviously thought you'd be of better use at the SGC then on Atlantis." Carter said as the two arrived at the entrance to the main structure.

"Yeah that's what scares me," Sheppard said and Carter didn't reply as they entered the building.

As Sheppard passed through the door everything instantly lit up lights, computers everything.

"Did you do that?" Carter asked turning to look at him.

"Happens all the time on Atlantis…I just do it naturally," Sheppard said shrugging his shoulders.

"There must be a ZPM around here somewhere if everything still works…this is great," Carter said smiling at the though of getting another function-not booby trapped-ZPM.

"Cameron this is Carter come in?" Carter asked over her radio.

"Go ahead Carter find anything?" Cameron replied.

"I think there's a ZPM around here, because as Sheppard entered the building everything turned on and only a ZPM could still be powering this place after thousands of years." Carter said extremely fast.

"Slow down Carter we'll be right there, Cameron out" Cameron said and closed the channel.

Back in Atlantis Colonel Caldwell entered Doctor Weir's office holding a folder in his left hand.

"Afternoon Doctor," Caldwell greeted as he took a seat at her desk.

"What do you want now?" Elizabeth asked having to control to temper since learning of Caldwell's possible hand in getting rid of her Head of Military.

"I came to give you this," Caldwell said handing over the folder containing the orders that he was to take command of the Atlantis Military Section.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked opening the folders in order to read its contents.

"New orders saying that I am to take command of all Atlantis Military assets," Caldwell said standing from his chair smiling proudly to himself.

"Where'd you get these?" Elizabeth asked she wouldn't put it passed Caldwell to fabricate these orders.

"Straight from the brass I've had them on the Daedalus and have been waiting for a chance to show them to you," Caldwell said while Elizabeth just stared at him and thought to herself _He's lying through his teeth…but they do appear to be authentic._

TBC

A/N: More Chapter soon since its SUMMER now!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So Carter did ya find it?" Cameron asked as he, Daniel and Teal'c entered the main building.

"Nothing yet, sir" Carter replied.

"Okay Sheppard you take Daniel and Teal'c and continue searching the complex while Carter and I start looking for the ZPM," Cameron said in a somewhat less hostile tone then what he'd usually used when talking to Sheppard.

"Yes, sir…let's try this central corridor," Sheppard suggested turning face to Daniel and Teal'c. The trio started down the central corridor its design was of a similar fashion to the Atlantis corridors. The main corridor opened into a large room that looked to be a laboratory or test facility of some kind filled with beds, display screens, and shelf's holding a variety of machines and as usual everything in the room instantly lit up expect for one section of the room towards the back.

"That's odd," Sheppard said looking at the inactive section of the room.

"This does not happen often?" Teal'c asked as he began searching the room with Jackson.

"No everything usually activates when I enter a room…guess I should check it out," Sheppard said and started towards that section to see what it was.

"Use extreme caution Colonel," Teal'c said remembering the team's previous encounters with Ancient technology.

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill," Sheppard as he reached the inactive part of the room but still nothing happened.

"Well this is different," Sheppard said more to himself then to the others in the room. _I wonder what this part of the room is for its obvious meant to be activated by an individual's touch not any person with the gene that happens to enter the room._ Reaching forward to touch the blank screen in front of him…the screen instantly activated as did the rest of the dark section of the 'lab'. The display instantly started flashing:

'Dormata ATA deprehensio

Machinus strenuous

ATA strenuous coepi'

"What the heck?" Sheppard asked in confusion as he saw the display screen flashing text. The next moment Sheppard was engulfed in a bright white light and then collapsed unconscious to the floor.

"Sheppard," both Daniel and Teal'c called out as they saw Sheppard being engulfed by the light and collapsing to the floor and ran over to him.

"Cameron we got a problem, Sheppard just activated a piece of Ancient technology and was engulfed by some sort of light then collapsed unconscious," Daniel reported over the radio to Cameron.

"Okay we found the ZPM so were on our way let's meet up at the entrance and head for the gate." Cameron replied over the radio to Daniel.

"Okay see ya in a few minutes," Daniel said and then closed the channel.

"Teal'c give me a hand here," Daniel said knelling to Sheppard taking right arm while Teal'c took hold of Sheppard's left arm and the two haled him up and then started for the door.

A few minutes later the three meet up with Cameron and Carter in the main lobby of the building.

"We have to get him back to the SGC now," Carter said taking in Sheppard's condition he had started sweating openly and labored breathing.

"Unscheduled off world activation! Closing the Iris!" Sergeant Harriman called out as the gate began spinning and as the last chevron locked into place General Landry appeared by his side.

"Who is it?" Landry asked.

"SG-1, sir" Harriman said as the IDC was verified.

"Open the iris," Landry ordered.

The iris gracefully slide open revealing the familiar blue event horizon of the Stargate and SG-1 appeared on the ramp with Daniel and Teal'c still carrying Sheppard.

"We need a medical team!" Cameron called out from the top of the ramp as the event horizon disappeared and the Stargate deactivated.

A few moments later a medical team burst into the gate room to collect Sheppard.

"Let's get him on the gurney then down to the med lab," Doctor Lam said to the people around her.

A few hours later SG-1 and General Landry entered the medical bay to check on Sheppard.

"How is he?" Landry asked his daughter.

"I don't really know all I can tell you is that he's in a coma right now and his DNA is somehow rearranging itself." Lam said in disbelief.

"What do you mean by rearranging itself?" Colonel Carter asked.

"It appears that parts of his DNA are being activated," Lam said in pure amazement looking at the chart in her hands.

Atlantis

Rodney, Teyla and Ronon in the command center of Atlantis waiting for the gate to finish dialing. As the last chevron lit up the gate activated and the familiar blue light was cast through the gateroom.

"Time to go," Elizabeth said from her computer sending the monthly files and her emails.

"Yeah let's go." Rodney said picking up the travel bag next to him.

The three after collecting their bags walked down the stairs and into the event horizon. The travel between the two galaxies took only seconds and the trio appeared in the SGC gate room seconds after stepping through the Atlantis gate. The gate shut down behind the three of them and they walked down the ramp to be greeted by General Landry and Sergeant Harriman.

"Welcome to Earth," Landry said mostly Teyla and Ronon while shaking McKay's hand.

"There's something you all should see after we take you to your quarters." Landry said and gestured for the Sergeant to lead the way.

The trip up to Level 19 took a few minutes but final the group arrived and Sergeant Harriman showed the three guests to their rooms. After dropping off their belongings in their rooms they joined General Landry at the elevator.

"So General you said that we needed to see something what is it?" Rodney asked in the cramped elevator as it descended back to Level 28.

"Not so much what but whom SG-1 on their last mission encountered ruins constructed by the Ancient while they were there the team discovered a ZPM. But Colonel activated a piece of technology while he was in some sort of lab." Landry recounted the events of SG-1's previous mission.

Teyla stood there in the elevator motionlessly listening the General's story while a million thoughts raced through her mind about John and how he was, if he was alright and so on.

Finally the elevator came to a stop and opened to Level 28.

"If you'll follow me I'll show you to the medical bay and Sergeant you're dismissed," Landry said leading the way to the med bay.

"Yes, sir" Harriman said and went off towards the gateroom.

"Doctor how's he doing today?" Landry asked as the four entered the medical bay.

"His DNA has finally stopped changing and he should be out of his coma soon. But the thing I find most interesting is that dozens of repressed Ancient genes have now been activated. He's more Ancient then human now it's really quite interesting what the device did now that we've had time to study it. From what I've read so far after he turned on the device it scanned him, saw that he had the gene but also repressed Ancient genes so the device simply turned on those repressed genes. But it took his body sometime to turned them on and adjust to the changes they made." Lam said in pure awe and fascination.

"But he is alright?" Teyla questioned the doctor in front of her she really didn't care about whatever the doctor had just said all she wanted to know was that John was going to be alright.

"Yes he's going to be fine, though he's going to have to learn to control his new abilities," Lam said and pulled up a scanned of Sheppard's brain on the computer screen before continuing.

"His brain activity has shot through the roof since that machine activated his dormant genes," Lam reported more of their guests sake then the General's since he'd already heard this from the last report.

"May we see him?" Teyla asked wanting to be able to judge for herself if he was truly okay.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Of course, his bed is down at the end" Doctor Lam pointed down to the only occupied bed in the infirmary. Nodding her thanks Teyla and the others walked to Sheppard's bed. Teyla took the seat on John's left while Ronon and Rodney stood on his right.

As if sensing that he was among his friends Sheppard choose that moment to awaken.

"John?…are you alright?" Teyla asked as he came to and took one of his hands into both of hers.

"Teyla?" John asked confused. _I'm hallucinating she can't be here she's on Atlantis not Earth._

"Yes, I know what you're thinking and I am here as is Dr. McKay and Ronon." Teyla said.

"You've only been gone like a week Sheppard and you've already gotten yourself hurt," Ronon said teasingly.

"Funny…when did you guys get here and what are you doing here?" John asked pushing himself up to a sitting position.

"Nice to see you too?" Rodney said sarcastically.

"We just arrived through the Stargate ten minutes ago," Teyla supplied the answer, as the other two men were content to tease John.

"So what happened last thing I remember was standing in that Ancient Lab on M4X-970?" John asked wanting to fill the holes in his memory.

"From what we've been told you activated a piece of Ancient technology and that machine activated repressed ATA genes." Rodney said flat out.

"Really…that's cool uh how long have I been here?" the man on the infirmary bed asked after feeling how stiff his next was.

"A few days," Rodney said.

"Days?"

"That's what happens when you touch Ancient technology before its been cleared." McKay said.

"Shut it McKay I don't want to hear it now," John said in all seriousness.

"So about all these activated genes what can I do" John asked his face lighting up like a kid in a toy with unlimited money.

"We were hoping that you could tell us you know as you find out." Rodney said awkwardly since for once he didn't know what to do.

"Okay let me give something a try…give me a minute," John said and then focused on the food tray next to his bed. A look of pure concentration descended upon his face a moment later the fork on the tray shot into the air and impacted the adjacent cement wall.

"Sweet wasn't what I was going for but oh well." John said as he tried again with the spoon, which met the same fate as the fork.

"Okay so we can add telekinesis to your list of abilities." McKay said as Teyla watched John in awe of what he could now do with just his mind while Ronon just stood there chuckling lightly as the spoon too flew into the wall.

"Are you done yet?" McKay asked annoyingly partly a little jealous of what Sheppard could do and partly because he like to see what else he could accomplish with his new abilities.

"Almost…there" John said as he finally succeeded in levitating that knife and having it spin end over end side to side.

"Yes. Yes. Very amusing can we move on?"

"John…I believe that's enough you have proven your point with this…telekinesis." Teyla said and the knife immediately and harmlessly dropped onto the bed.

"Um…try telepathy…the database on Atlantis said that the Ancient possessed that ability," Rodney said and John just shrugged his shoulders while closing his eyes in concentration.

Can you hear me? John thought cast to Teyla who immediately shot a glance at John as she clearly heard his voice in her mind.

"You can also add telepathy Rodney," Teyla said then focused on John to see if she could respond telepathically.

Yes Teyla though cast back to John.

A little rough and fuzzy but I heard you. You just need practice John responded.

"Are you two finished," Rodney asked having noticed the concentrated looks the two of them had on their faces.

"Yeah I hungry lets get out of here," John said swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"I do not think that is wise John shouldn't you remain here and rest?" Teyla suggested not wanting to see him get hurt.

"I'm fine…I feel better then fine I feel great." John said confidently standing and moving towards the exit with the others following close behind.

TBC

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while but here's another chapter…I might add another chapter today if I not busy.


End file.
